Kiss Me Goodnight
by SoulHorse
Summary: After a long reign of Percy Jackson being Aethos Academy's resident player, two girls plan his downfall by enlisting the help of resident match breaker, Annabeth Chase. With vengeance in mind and a wrong to be righted, Annabeth strikes a deal with the notorious player. A game of dating and the rules? The first to fall in love, loses. AU.
1. Revenge

**Hey everyone! So, this was a plot bunny that popped up a year or two ago and I finally got around to writing this prologue XD I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 _"You told me you loved me. But you kissed her goodnight."_

* * *

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" a teenage girl bellowed, her words echoing through the halls of Aethos Academy.

Her striking blue-violet eyes flashed with anger and her black hair swayed behind her, mesmerizing the male students among the other teens who were backed up against the gunmetal blue lockers.

"PERCY!" she snarled.

A cool voice, as smooth as glass, said, "That's not very nice, dear Silena. Why don't you say 'please'?"

Silena turned her flashing eyes toward the shadows that covered the side of one of the lockers.

"Don't 'dear' me, Percy. You lost that right years ago. Now stop being a pussy and get your ass out here. Now."

"God, fine. If it'll get you off my case." the boy hissed, his smooth voice turning into an ugly snarl.

He stepped out of the shadows and the majority of the girls swooned noticeably and a few collapsed, with some of their classmates catching them before they hit the ground. Perseus (more known as Percy) Jackson was the (arguably…or not) hottest boy in the entire school of Lakewood High. He had the 'bad boy' kind of look, with the famous I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-still-look fabulous hair that just about every girl loved, bronzed skin, and gorgeous, breathtaking sea green eyes that, as the name implies, looked just like the ocean.

"What do you want Silena? Me?" Percy's eyebrows wiggled at the end.

Some girls sighed dreamily and giggled.

A fangirl barreled out of the crowd and screamed, "I LOVE YOU PERCY!"

A group of kids dragged the girl away, Percy watching in amusement and Silena was still irritated, although she was fighting a furious laugh that was bubbling up. Usually, she and Percy got along well; the hottest boy and girl in the school had to get along. But today, after what she heard, definitely not.

"Cut the crap Jackson. I need to talk to you in private." Silena snapped, back to her bad mood.

Percy smirked. "Is this gonna end up with us h-"

A resounding slap noise silenced him. Silena had slapped him. She then, wordlessly, grabbed his ear carelessly and dragged him away from the crowd.

Percy stumbled along with Silena as she pulled him into a conveniently empty classroom.

"What are we doing here?" he demanded.

Silena shoved him off of her and said simply, "You have an appointment."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as the door swung open again and a pretty girl with cornsilk blonde hair and pale spring green eyes with a shy face came in. She was looking down at her feet. Percy flashed her a charming smile.

"Hey beautiful. Do I know you?" he flirted.

The girl's face looked up at him, but no blush was visible. Instead, her green eyes were flashed with blazing anger.

"I'm your ex-girlfriend." she hissed. "You know, the one you _cheated_ on with my cousin?"

Percy laughed. "Sweetheart, please. I had _a ton_ of girlfriends. I'm pretty sure you aren't one."

Silena balled her fists. The girl took a step forward, her fists curling at her sides.

"It's Lacy, you cheating bastard. You cheated on me with Drew Tanaka!" Lacy snarled.

The handsome player vaguely remembered a girl from a few days ago that he called his girlfriend. A shy girl with soft cornsilk hair and soft green eyes. Then, a more recent memory popped up: him and an incredibly hot girl with black curls and seductive coffee eyes screwing in the locker rooms when he had skipped out on class. This girl wasn't the shy girl he knew. Instead, she was more bitter and angry.

"Oh yeah. I remember you Lacy. You were pretty good in bed." Percy smirked.

Lacy let a small scream out as she picked up the nearest thing, which was a metal pencil holder full of sharpened pencils, and chucked it at him. Percy didn't have time to duck and all the pencils flew out of Lacy's hands and barraged into Percy.

"OW! What the hell?! You crazy little _bitch_!" he snarled.

Before the boy could blink, however, a fist slammed onto his face and hit him dead center. There wasn't the satisfying crack Lacy had wanted, but a throbbing black and blue bruise started to appear on his face.

"That's for everything you did to me," she spat, before turning on her heel.

Silena flashed Percy one more hateful glare, before following her friend out the door.

Percy rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up at their backs. "Honestly. Girls. Such overdramatic bitches."

.

"Lacy! Where are you going?" Silena called after the blonde.

Lacy wheeled on her friend. "Someone needs to make Percy Jackson _pay_. I bet _she_ can help us."

The black haired girl stared at the other, shocked. "You mean…you're gonna go to Annabeth? _The_ Annabeth Chase?"

Lacy nodded fervently. "She's the school's most notorious female heartbreaker and matchbreaker. If anyone can help us, she can."

.

Annabeth quickly gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her short shorts were short enough that it showed off her long legs and tight enough to showcase her ass. Her strapless red crop top was tight, low enough to show the curve of her round breasts.

Annabeth licked her perfect red lips and double checked her makeup. Smoky eyeshadow, not too over the top, mascara wasn't smeared, her lips a tantalizing shade of red. She smirked. _Match breaker time._

* * *

 **So, everyone's got a feel of the characters, yes? Percy is our resident playboy, Annabeth is somewhat of a slut/heartbreaker/matchbreaker. Next chapter might be interesting…**

 **Note: Annabeth as a matchbreaker means she goes around and helps girls break up with their boyfriends for payment.**

 **Thanks for reading the prologue…which only took me like a year or two to finish XD Hopefully, the next chapter comes soon!**

 **Until next time, Soul :)**


	2. Swear

**Wow look. I came back kinda. Enjoy haha :)**

* * *

 _I promise to love you fiercely, if only you'll crave me madly._

* * *

Percy Jackson grimaced as he strolled out of the classroom, holding his face.

"God, that Lacy chick packs a punch," he muttered irritably.

"Oi! Jackson!" someone shouted from behind him.

The black haired teen looked behind him to see his second…fourth…okay, definitely fifth, cousin, Nico di Angelo, come down the halls from behind him.

Nico di Angelo was 15, two years younger than Percy himself. He was a second year at the Academy and always dressed in black. He was usually a sarcastic little thing, with great comebacks and snarky insults.

Nico stopped short of Percy, eyeing him apprehensively.

"What happened to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Got punched," was the brief response.

"By…?"

"One of my ex-girlfriends."

"Wow, that finally came? That's not surprising. You've been fucking girls left and right Jackson; you had it coming sooner or later," Nico shot sarcastically.

"Shut it Nico."

"This is why I'm into _guys,_ Percy. You should consider it."

"Forget it di Angelo. Help me out here," Percy grumbled.

The smaller, dark haired boy ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the infirmary."

"So you can see your sunshine boy?"

"Shut it Jackson, or you're gonna have another bruise up there."

.

"So how 'bout it handsome?" Annabeth purred seductively. "Me, you, Thursday after school at my place?"

The young, redheaded freshman, eyed the older blonde girl hungrily, giving her curvy body and plump ass yet _another_ once-over.

Annabeth inwardly wrinkled her nose at the boy. _No wonder his girlfriend wanted to break-up,_ she thought.

He was a freshman, or first year, (freshman were _gross_ ), his face too small for his large features. His hair was a brilliant burnt red and he had the fashion sense of a hobo—a dark, olive green shirt too big for him, dusty jeans, and ripped up old sneakers. His face was plastered with acne scars and his ears poked out of his lightly curled, scarlet hair.

In her opinion, he seemed the people-pleaser type; the one who cared about what people thought, scared of being judged. So despite his horrid fashion sense, he carried a sparkling iPhone X, with a pair of earbuds dangling from his shirt. _Rich, yet not._

Annabeth sighed to herself, patiently awaiting the boy's response. He seemed entranced by her appearance, so she cleared her throat sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes at him. It seemed to do the trick, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"B-but…I have a girlfriend…" he mumbled at last.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, dismissing his half-hearted comment with a flick of her wrist.

"She doesn't have to _know._ It's just one night, how 'bout it?" she returned confidently, placing her small, soft hands onto his chest, gently moving her hands up and down.

It worked. He was weak against her ploys and he nodded fervently, before rushing away, biting his lip. Most likely to the nearest boys' bathroom, to satisfy himself.

"Another one Chase?" a girl's voice called out.

Annabeth looked behind her to see one of the prettiest girls in the school. Silena Beauregard. Next to her was a petite blonde, with soft green eyes.

"Got a problem Beauregard? Or are you just jealous I can get boys wrapped around my finger quicker than you can?" Annabeth taunted lightly.

Silena and the blonde stalked towards her, the blonde's green eyes flashing with some sort of emotion. _Anger, was it?_

"So, who's she?" the 17 year old match breaker asked coolly. "Another client, maybe?"

"Yes." The girl had spoken up. Her voice was soft and tinny, but behind the softness was a reserved anger. "But not the kind of job you're expecting."

"Oh?" The honey blonde flicked her thick curls behind her. "Maybe we should talk in private then."

"That's a good idea," the girl agreed.

Annabeth nodded towards her new client. "Lead the way."

.

"Christ Percy. What on earth happened to your face?" a blonde haired Will Solace gaped as Nico and Percy stumbled into the infirmary.

"Got punched by a crazy ex. Got some ice or something?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I got you. Sit down dude."

As Will turned his back to scoop some ice into a bag for the handsome 17 year old player, Percy caught sight of his cousin, gazing wistfully at the blonde. Smirking, he elbowed the smaller boy, who yelped, and nodded at Will. _Say something_ , he mouthed.

Nico hesitantly spoke up. "Hey Will."

Will turned and beamed brightly at usually gloomy boy. "Hey Nico. How are you doing?"

"My day was going great, until I stumbled across this idiot," he replied mischievously, gesturing towards the raven haired 17 year old.

"Oi! Shut up Nico," Percy complained vehemently.

"It's true," the other replied with a shrug.

Will laughed, causing Nico's dark face to break into a bright smile.

"Now, I'm sure running into Percy wasn't _too_ bad," Will supplied with a grin.

"It wasn't bad. It was the _worst_ ," Nico emphasized.

"Hey!"

Will was still laughing as he turned to the two boys and pressed the bag of ice into Percy's hands.

"Don't get into any more fights Percy," he chuckled. "Now get outta here, alright? I have other things to do than care for you and your relationship problems."

"Ouch, that hurts. But fine; see you around Will."

Percy walked out the door and Nico turned to follow him, when Will's voice stopped him.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?" the dark haired boy turned around to face Will.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair almost shyly, before looking at him and asking, "Come back and visit me some time?"

Nico didn't take a second to stop and think.

"Of course."

.

"So what's this about?" Annabeth asked.

The three girls had ended up at the school's cherry grove. It was private and serene, although the peacefulness was usually interrupted with a 'lovey-dovey' couple.

The green eyed girl sat down and splayed out her hands in her lap.

"My name's Lacy Verne. Up until a few days ago, I was dating Percy Jackson."

"Whoa, slow down…Lacy, was it?" Annabeth held her hands out as if to slow her down. "I know what you're trying to say and all, but no can do. You want me to get involved with Percy Jackson, notorious heartbreaker, player, and cheater of the Academy? For what, lemme guess, revenge? Sorry sweetheart, that's not on my resume. You can try someone else though; I got a few people who can do it."

"No!" Lacy burst out. "I don't want anyone else, but you Annabeth. Please take the job."

"Annabeth, you're the only one who can do this," Silena pleaded, despite being quiet all that time.

"No, I swore to myself years ago that I would never get involved with Percy Jackson. Not now, not ever. Sorry ladies, but you gotta find yourself another girl."

* * *

 **Look at my inspiration. I got about a 1,000 words :))**

 **Sorry guys…high school is definitely a piece of work. Man I was so tempted to write _some_ stuff in, but I couldn't because rating :( **

**Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! I know I did :) Anyways, have a great rest of your day/night!**

 **\- Love, Soul**


	3. Say Yes

**Oops I got too excited.**

* * *

 _"Of all pains, the greatest pain is to love, and love in vain."_

* * *

Percy smiled charmingly at the girl before him. She was pretty, with long, curling hair the color of amber. Her eyes were a brilliant green and she had a shy smile. She was wearing a plain ivory dress with gladiator sandals. He somewhat recognized her—Juniper Lastra. He remembered that one of his middle school friends, Grover Underwood, had had a crush on her at the time.

Juniper was currently fidgeting with the a strand of amber hair, blushing under his gaze. Finally, Percy spoke up, figuring she wasn't going to talk first.

"Hey, I got your letter. You wanted to meet?" Percy smiled kindly at the small girl.

"Y-yeah…um…My name's Juniper," she mumbled shyly. "Um…I've been at the Academy for about a year now, and I've liked you ever since you said hi to me on my first day!" she blurted out.

Percy faintly recalled waving at the green-eyed girl, as she had been standing at the threshold of the school alone.

"Really now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes! Erm…I was wondering if you were free this Thursday after school to go out with me to the botanical gardens!" she added quickly.

The raven haired male mentally reviewed his schedule. _Hmm…I'm meeting Drew at her house around 10 for a fuck…At 5, I have a date with that one chick in my history class…_

"Yeah, I'm free. 3 to 4:30 sound good? I'll pick you up?" Percy offered sweetly.

Juniper's eyes brightened. "Yes! I'll send you my address!"

The two exchanged phone numbers and went on their ways. Percy smirked as a message from Juniper came in minutes later. _Oh, how another one bites the dust._

. x .

Lacy frowned as she watched Annabeth get up and leave the grove with a flourish.

"I thought…"

"That she would say yes?" Silena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the blonde girl sighed. "Annabeth's definitely heard the stories about Percy; why _wouldn't_ she want the chance to take him down? She's practically the only girl in the entire school who hasn't fallen privy to his charms."

Silena opened her mouth to say that she hadn't either, but briefly remembered her freshman year at the Academy, which involved making out with Percy Jackson under the football bleachers. Suddenly, she was hit with a few words Annabeth had told them

 _"I swore to myself years ago that I would never get involved with Percy Jackson."_

"Lacy!" she exclaimed.

The smaller blonde startled at her friend's voice. "What?"

"Annabeth told us something. She told us she would never get involved with Percy Jackson. There had to be a reason of why."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, in all of our years at the Academy, have you ever seen Percy and Annabeth talk? Ever?"

"No…" Lacy suddenly realized what Silena was getting at.

"So how could she come up with some sort of promise to never get involved with him, if they've never been seen talking at school?" the black haired girl questioned.

"But Silena, they could like, I don't know, hang out after school?" Lacy offered.

"No. Percy spends all his time with Drew after school, along with swim team and water polo. There's no way."

Silena inhaled. "Look, Annabeth is keeping a secret, and we need to find out what it is, so we can persuade her to help us."

Her blonde friend bit her lip. "Even if they have _some_ sort of history, we shouldn't pry Silena. It's Annabeth's business, not ours."

"But—"

"Look, I want my revenge on Percy as much as you do, but I think we should leave Annabeth alone. Maybe we'll find someone else to help us."

Silena sighed. "You're right."

"I know I am."

.x.

Annabeth slid into a seat next to her best friend, Piper McLean.

Piper McLean was this extraordinarily beautiful girl, even more beautiful than her and Silena, in Annabeth's opinion. Her hair was the color of mahogany and was in starlet styled layers. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, changing colors in the light and her skin was warm and coppery. She was Native American—Cherokee, and white. Although a tomboy, Piper was a fashionista at heart.

Today, Piper stayed true to her Native American culture. She wore a feather in her loose braids, and an intricately designed purse. She wore chocolate brown, knee high boots, with black jeans, a white blouse, and a tan blazer.

"Hey girl," Piper greeted as Annabeth sat down. "Another match-break day?"

"As always," was the reply.

Piper slid a strawberry frappe over to the blonde as she stirred her vanilla bean frappe. "Who was it this time?"

"Some freshman chick and her boyfriend, who was absolutely disgusting, by the way," Annabeth sneered, sipping her drink.

Piper snorted. "Stupid ass freshmen. They're the worst. Why'd you even agree to the job?"

"Pipes, the chick was hella rich! It was a good pay for something I can do in less a second. Why wouldn't I say yes?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"All about the money, ain't it?"

"Damn right."

"Pay up hoes," another voice joined in.

A girl with a spiky pixie cut slid into a seat across the two friends with a smirk. She had a splash of freckles across her cheek, and wore a black bomber jacket with ripped black jeans shorts, a strapless top, fishnet leggings, and heeled boots.

"Hey Thals, what's going on?" Piper greeted, as she took a swig of her vanille bean frappe.

"I won a competition, that's what," their friend smirked smugly. "Pipes, you got my green tea frappe?"

A blended drink slid across the table to Thalia and she took a sip.

"What kind of competition?" Annabeth queried.

"So you know how you said I wouldn't be able to outdrink Mason?" Thalia started.

Piper gasped. "You. Did. Not."

The gothic girl replied smugly, "I did."

Annabeth stared at Thalia. "But Mason…"

"Is the biggest drunk at this damned Academy!" Piper finished.

"Ha, my 32 shots to his 25. I think I have a new title now?" Thalia taunted.

"You most certainly do, my drunk queen." The brunette mock-bowed to her friend.

"Now, I think you owe me some cash? Pay up you two."

Annabeth sighed as she slapped a fifty dollar bill in front of Thalia, and Piper gave up a twenty.

"Damn, I thought for _sure_ we'd win that one," the blonde sighed.

"Me too."

Thalia pocketed the money with a sly grin.

"How about this for celebration?" The pixie haired girl pulled out a flask of alcohol from her purse. "Need a little pick me up?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Piper held out her Starbucks and Thalia poured a fourth of the golden brown liquid into the drink.

"How 'bout it, Annabeth?" Thalia waved the flask in front of her friend's face.

Annabeth smiled. "I'll pass thanks."

Thalia eyed her friend down. She seemed...nervous. Oh well, she could question her later.

"Hmm...you haven't been drinking lately. You pregnant or something?" Piper remarked teasingly.

The blonde glared icily at Piper. "Hell no. Like I'd do that to my career at this school."

"So, what's with your lack of alcohol? You used to drink a shit ton, back in the day. Did you get busted by Mr. Chase or something?" Thalia queried.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when one of their best friends, Juniper Lastra, skidded up to them.

"Guys! You'll never believe what just happened!" she squealed, green eyes shining bright.

"What? The school decided to open a butterfly garden?" Thalia drawled lazily.

"I asked Percy Jackson out and he said yes! We're set for a date on Thursday!"

A fist slammed onto the table.

* * *

 **I was gonna post next week, but I'm way too pumped to wait. Here's another overdue chapter! Also, happy Asian New Year! Who's celebrating? I know I am :)**

 **\- Love, Soul**


	4. Complications

**Whoa another update? What kinda sorcery?**

* * *

 _"Sometimes memories sneak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks."_

* * *

"You said yes to what?!" a startled shriek sounded over the phone.

"Oi, oi, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm doing this for you!" Percy Jackson shot back into the phone.

"I don't wear my mother's knickers anymore, so shut the hell up Perce. But, why did you agree to Juniper's date?"

"Because, once I finish with her, she'll be broken hearted and I'll arrange something so you can run into her—since you, don't even go to our school anymore!"

"It's not my fault I didn't get accepted to the Academy! You and your damn elitist school," the voice on the other line joked.

Percy laughed. "Yeah yeah, talk to the hand. Next year though, I'll bribe the principal and you'll be able to transfer."

"How can you even bribe the principal? You're hella broke."

"The principal is female."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" the other exclaimed so loudly, Percy started laughing.

"Pft for reals though, you won't talk to me in public, Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Nerds. I'll just be the weirdo at your white ass school."

"You'll always be my best friend." Percy's voice had softened considerably.

"Sure and I'm a rainbow loving Scottish man."

"Well…" Percy's voice had drifted off teasingly.

"Oi! Shut up! I'm Irish, thanks very much."

"Scottish."

"Irish."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll be done with Juniper by Sunday, and I swear I won't take her virginity."

"PERCY!"

"That's what all the ladies said last night," the raven haired teen smirked.

"Fuck off."

"If you want me to, I'll go find Juniper right now and—"

"Do. Not."

"Kidding man. Now, I got to go before Coach Hedge bites my head off. I ditched swim practice to hang out in the shitty ass locker rooms so I can have a conversation with you."

"Love you man."

"No homo."

"Hurry up and go! Also, say hi to Hedge for me!" the person on the other line laughed.

"Fine, whatever. Later dude."

"Bye Percy."

The call ended with a soft beep.

.

About 50 miles away, Grover Underwood sighed softly, staring at the list of recent calls, Percy Jackson being at the top.

He exited the phone app and stared at his home screen for a while, admiring the picture of him and his crush he had taken one day.

Grover sighed wistfully and threw his phone at a pillow before groaning into his blankets. Why was it so complicated?

.

Juniper flinched as Annabeth stormed away without another word.

"What's with her?" the amber haired girl queried, watching her friend throw open the doors of the school cafeteria angrily.

"I don't know," Piper admitted. "She didn't tell us."

"Beats me," Thalia shrugged.

Juniper sat down in Annabeth's vacant seat, clasping her hands together. "Was she upset I asked out Percy? She knows I've liked him for at least a year now."

"You can ask her yourself," Thalia deadpanned as she took a swig of her green tea frappe. "I don't wanna deal with an angry Annabeth."

"Me neither," Piper seconded. "But don't worry girl. It'll probably blow off later, knowing Annabeth."

"I hope so," the green eyed girl murmured worriedly, gazing at the door where her friend had taken off.

 _Thursday…_

The fateful day rolled in as quick as a cheetah. Of course, the excited amber haired girl couldn't wait until after school, when she would finally go on her dream date with Percy Jackson. After school, she had left with Piper and a few other friends to go get ready.

Annabeth, on the other hand, had stayed back after school to finish a job. A rather nasty piece of work, if you asked her.

The recently single, freshman ginger she had just fucked in the boys' locker room after school (who was definitely a virgin, up until recently), lay panting on one of the benches, and she was already getting dressed, ready to go stalk a certain someone on her date.

It was definitely not the best sex she had ever had (18 year old Luke Castellan was way better), but hey, she was getting paid. And of course, she had known (only by rumors of course), that Percy Jackson was the biggest, hottest fuck in Lakewood Academy's history of playboys.

Before the freshman kid could even sit up, Annabeth was out the door. No way in hell was she staying any longer.

When she got home, the curly haired blonde zipped to her room and took a shower, delighted to wash off the ginger boy's touch. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a strapless white crop top, and knee high black boots, before drying her hair and tying it into a sleek ponytail.

Just as she put on the finishing touches to her mascara, the doorbell sounded.

Annabeth darted to the front door and flung open, where she was shocked to see Thalia standing at the threshold.

"Move it. I'm coming in," she announced haughtily.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as Thalia strode to her room. "What are you doing here?"

"Why weren't you at Juniper's?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Touché," Thalia snorted, flopping down on her friend's futon. "I went to go see what you were up to."

"You know I had a job to finish," Annabeth replied coolly.

"Yeah, but…you just seemed off today Annabeth. So I stuck around and waited to see where you were gonna go after your job. Apparently, Juniper's house wasn't a priority."

"Why would I wanna watch her get her hopes up about Percy Jackson? He's a fuck boy and everyone knows it. Juniper's just gonna get her heart broken," the gray eyed match breaker deadpanned.

"You still gotta be there. For y'know, support?" Thalia supplied.

"Support what? Her nonexistent relationship with Percy?" Annabeth sneered. "He's never going to settle down with a girl, no matter what."

"What's your deal with Percy?" Thalia abruptly asked.

The blonde haired girl froze, in the middle of applying cherry red lipstick.

"What do you mean?"

"You avoid him at all costs, you talk trash about him, but you've never actually talked to him, and you just seem to hate him. Why?" Thalia pressed.

"Butt out Thals. Why don't I like Percy? Because he's a fuck boy and a man whore and that's all he'll ever be. That's all you need to know. Now, shut up so I can get ready. I'm gonna stalk Juniper on her date and you're welcome to come, as long as you keep your nosy ass out of my business. Capiche?" Annabeth snapped.

The goth girl shrugged. Knowing her old friend, she wasn't going to talk if you tried to push her. You had to let her take her time to let her walls down and she'll tell you.

"Yeah fine, whatever you want girlie. You need a drink." The dark haired girl dug through her purse and pulled out a half empty flask. "You sure you don't want a drink?"

"Annabeth sighed indignantly before she accepted the flask and sipped it.  
As she did, Thalia's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Now, what were you saying about stalking Juniper?"

* * *

 _Review Replies_

 **GirlishlyGreek: I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS! This is so awesome and different and I just love it. Kudos to you for taking on this story. When i saw you had posted another chapter, I almost broke my mousepad trying to click it. So glad you're back, and I absolutely can't WAIT for the next chapter. You are doing a fantastic job so far, with all the flirting and light jabs. Cant wait for the Percabeth ;)**

 _Soul: thanks for being a dedicated reader since this came out! I'm so glad you enjoy it :) your review made my day ahhh :)) thanks for the review and reading ^_^_

 **Guest: I'm disappointed...that this doesn't have more reviews. Honestly, the plot's amazing! Super interested- this has potential to become an excellent fanfic. I applaud thee...**

 _Soul: aww thanks :) aha as much as i love reviews, they just don't seem to pop in my inbox as often ;-; it's ok though, I love the support from everyone who follows/faves :) glad you enjoyed and hope you continue reading!_

* * *

 **I'm actually in love with this story omg. This is one of the few multi-chaps that I finally got around to continuing haha.**  
 **Also, should I change my user name to illicit rhapsodie? Idk…I've been stuck on SoulHorse for the longest of longest times. I don't really wanna let my pen name go XD um also if anyone wants to use illicit rhapsodie as their pen name, pls cred me :)**  
 **I'm sorry for this really really dry and short introduction. As this isn't the first player! Percy! meets Annabeth *insert stereotype*, I'm trying to make my version as unique as possible.**  
 **Sorry for longish AN and I hope everyone is having a delightful weekend and happy Asian new year :)**  
 **Love, Soul**


	5. Desire

**i love the plot and that's why i haven't updated anything else.**

* * *

 _"Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly."_

* * *

Annabeth pulled up at New York Botanical Gardens in her silver Lexus. Thalia sat in the passenger seat, her feet kicked up on the dashboard. A pair of binoculars hung around each of their necks.

"There," Thalia pointed.

A familiar amber haired girl exited a blue Maserati Spyder with the help of a dark haired teen. Percy and Juniper. Their friend was dressed in a pretty white dress with a red flower pattern and she wore her hair in a loose side braid. Her neck and wrists were adorned in gold jewelry and a pair of white flats were on her feet.

Percy then entwined their fingers together and they walked into the entrance together.

Annabeth and Thalia scrambled out of the car and followed the couple inside.

. X .

New York Botanical Gardens wasn't just a garden; it was also a museum. Which meant Annabeth and Thalia losing Percy and Juniper as soon as they walked in.

"Shit, where'd they go?!" Thalia hissed.

Annabeth pushed her white sunglasses to the top of her head. "Look, let's focus on paying for our tickets inside and then we can find them."

"Oh fine."

The two girls paid their fee and ambled over to a map. Annabeth froze, her eyes landing a sight. Juniper and Percy were right in front of them, talking animatedly and pointing at a place on the map. The blonde girl quickly yanked her friend to the back of the crowd. Thalia's muffled _"hey"_ was quickly silenced when she saw how close they were to their friend and her date. Without another word, Annabeth and Thalia donned their sunglasses and followed their friend to their destination.

. X .

Percy was feeling bored. His date was pretty, alright, but she was an innocent sort of pretty. Not the 'secretly sexy' pretty. Not his favorite kind of pretty. He immediately set off into a daydream, involving Drew Tanaka. Now she, _she_ was something.

"Percy!" Juniper suddenly squealed. "Look at that!"

The raven haired boy blinked. "What is it Juni?"

The amber haired girl giggled at the nickname and pointed to two rabbits nuzzling each other under a tree.

"Look! They're so cute!" Juniper cooed.

"Are they your favorite animals?" Percy asked.

His date nodded ecstatically and tugged at Percy's hand. "C'mon! Let's get closer!"

The raven haired boy smirked, thinking about a _better_ idea than watching bunnies. As the girl pulled them closer to the tree, Percy wrapped his arm around her waist.

" _Juniper,_ " he murmured in her arm.

She let out a small gasp and he felt a small tremor shake her body.

"P-percy?" she whimpered.

Percy licked his lips. He could feel her _desire,_ the desire that shook through every girl at school whenever they saw him. The desire to be another one of his conquests, despite knowing they were simply his playthings. Percy Jackson was simply irresistible.

Juniper turned in his arms to gaze up at him with her green eyes, flashing with lust. Percy smirked down at her and leaned closer, capturing her lips. She gasped at the kiss, but as the raven haired male pressed on, licking her lower lip, she melted into it.

 _She kissed like a girl who's never been kissed before,_ Percy mused inwardly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Juniper let out a soft moan and pressed deeper, desperate for more. Deciding to be a playful tease, Percy pulled away with a charming smile.

"Hey baby, did you wanna take this somewhere else?" he whispered.

She nodded quickly and she all but dragged him back to his car. Percy smirked to himself. He had her wrapped around his finger.

. X .

"No _fucking_ way," Thalia seethed, as she watched Juniper and Percy run off back to some private place so they could make out.

"Yes fucking way," Annabeth sneered. "Percy Jackson is a fucking man whore and he knows no girl can resist him."

"Well, except you," her black haired friend amended.

"True."

"Annabeth, why don't you take him down? You hate him enough, so why not?" Thalia persisted.

"Because there's no way I'm going near that motherfucker. Not in this lifetime," the blonde snapped, effectively shutting down the conversation.

"Not even if Juniper gets hurt?" Thalia asked after a moment.

"No. It's her fault she got involved with Jackson," Annabeth replied stonily.

The black haired goth girl eyed her friend for a while before turning away. _Just wait and see._

. X .

Juniper giggled to herself as she walked up the steps to her house. Unlike most of her friends and classmates, who chose to live in the school dorms or their separate apartments, Juniper had chosen to live with her older cousin nearby.

The amber haired girl sighed dreamily as she recalled the latest events. She and Percy had spent a good half an hour making out in his car until he told her he had to go back to the school for a swim meet. He had dropped her off at home, but not before kissing her breathless for another ten minutes in his car.

Juniper touched her lips, before beaming happily and walking into her house. It was empty; she figured her cousin was out partying or something, so she decided to head up to her room and text Piper the latest events. She reached up to take off her hat, but realized it wasn't there. Realizing she left it in his car, she sighed, before lighting up. The school was within walking distance and she could surprise him at his swim meet, and maybe watch him practice. Juniper blushed as an image of a shirtless Percy, with his well defined abs, kissed her breathless in the locker rooms.

Driven by her wild thoughts, Juniper darted out of the house and hurried down the streets to the Academy.

. X .

Juniper arrived shyly at the school about ten minutes later. Catching sight of a bunch of boys heading in the direction of the pool, she decided to follow them. However, they walked past the turn to the pool to the basketball courts.

Juniper frowned as she ambled back to the pool. It was empty. _Maybe it ended early?_

The amber haired girl walked around to the boys' locker room, listening for noise. Nothing.

"Did he lie to me?" she asked herself.

 _No he wouldn't. He's good and kind and he kissed me today._

Juniper, of course, had heard of Percy Jackson's playboy reputation in the school. However, she refused to believe them. How could Percy Jackson, the so-called cruel heartbreaker, be kind enough to wave to a nobody at the edge of the school?

From the day he had waved at her, Juniper had found herself liking the boy more and more, and he had been her determination to become social and make friends, and maybe, just maybe, be his friend too.

He couldn't be the player everyone said he was, and even if he was, Juniper was sure there was a reason he dated so many girls.

It was a naive thought, but Juniper believed in him. Percy Jackson was kind and good and nothing anyone said could make her believe differently.

. X .

Juniper found herself out in the parking lot. There were still a bunch of cars out, as many Academy students lived in the dorms. She checked her watch—6:05 pm. It was getting dark out and Juniper figured she had better find Percy fast, or go home.

As if by luck, her green eyes landed on a familiar blue Maserati. She gasped and hurried to the car. Juniper quickly fixed her amber hair and smoothed down her dress.

As she approached the car, she noticed something was off. The windows were foggy and there were muffled moans. There was a sinking feeling in her chest and a voice in her head screaming, _Juniper! Go home now!_

Despite the voice, Juniper approached the oh-so familiar car. Through a barely clear windshield, Juniper caught sight of Percy Jackson, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, being pinned down by a very, very pretty girl. Her favorite floral hat lay, discarded, on the passenger seat. It was slightly crushed. Her vision blurred and a tear fell.

And right at that unlucky moment, Percy's eyes caught sight of Juniper. There was no apologetic look in them.

Juniper ran.

* * *

 _Review Replies:_

GirlishlyGreek: OOF YES PLEASEEE! This is so good, no lie. And so sorry for reviewing so late, I've been busy ;-; but really,im super excited to read what happens on that little date ((; I see Annabeth's starting to get a bit jealous there isn't she? Im so excited, and like I said before,I love this story. Hope you update soon!

~Kat ((:

 _Soul: aww you're the best Kat :) your reviews are the best ! thank you for reviewing! and im excited for what comes next too ;) i hope you'll be surprised at what comes next haha. alsooo lil correction—Annabeth isn't getting jealous, per se. it'll be explained, maybe next chapter haha. thanks for reading :)_

RoyalFox89: Great chapter1 continue great work.

 _Soul: thanks for reading and reviewing~!_

AprilSpirit: TWINNNN I'm so happy you decided to get up off your ass and update! (Jkjk I know how hard that Writer's Block hits) Love ya, and remember to continue to make the story flow~ ANYWAYS YAS SLAY QUEEN (Can't wait for the next update, so if you take too long, I'm coming over to your house for a sleepover and force feeding you chocolate until you feel up to the task)

 _Soul: ahhh i love you twinnn :)) whatta hoe lol ;) haha come over soon ! ALSO UPDATE SOON_

Guest: Omg! This is amazing! Love it- want to get some Percabeth action! :)

 _Soul: thank youu :') please come back and read again !_

To Bob from chapters 1-3: _shush you lol. solangelo is otp though. i love me some solangelo goodness. can't believe you actually came to read though ?_

* * *

 **poor juniper rip. the end of this is really crappy and messy sorry :/**

 **k so the introduction is almost lol—good stuff coming soon :)**

 **Anyways, hoping everyone's having a great week !**

 **—** **Love, Soul**


	6. Sorry

**I started brainstorming a new chapter of Demigod Pick Up Lines, but I always come back here oops**

* * *

 _"roses are red, violets are blue, revenge is sweet, and i'm coming for you."_

* * *

Piper thought she was gonna have a normal day.

It had started off as usual: go to school, drool over the new hot guy sitting in front of her in her first period U.S. History, ditch third period Trigonometry for a Starbucks run, usually with Thalia, lunch with her girls, and then drool more over the same hot guy from first period, who practiced for the soccer team for fifth period, while she also had soccer practice. Then, after school, she and a few of Juniper's friends went to her house to help her get ready for her date with Percy, complete with the giggles and gossip.

Piper did not expect to receive a distress call from Juniper at 6:30 pm, while she was out with her mom for a photo shoot.

"Piper, honey, would you turn off your phone please? The ringer distracts the photographer, which makes him take pictures of my bad angles," her mom said.

Aphrodite McLean. A beautiful supermodel, with long, chestnut hair and sparkling kaleidoscopic eyes, similar to Piper's. She was admired by many, for her ethereal beauty and her unusual eyes, which was quite the asset in the modeling business. Her chestnut hair, although seemingly plain brown, was black-brown in the shadows, gleaming reddish mahogany in the sun, and the tips, an ombre brown-blonde. Her appearance seemed to change, depending on the day, making her more beautiful with each change. Also, she was Piper's mom, and wife to the famous actor, Tristan McLean.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Mom, you have _no_ bad angles. We established this."

"Who is this _we_?" Aphrodite arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Like, the entire celebrity industry. Even the Kardashians secretly think you're too perfect for this world," the teenage girl responded dryly.

Her mother smiled a brilliant, pearly smile, before fluffing her hair. "Well…they're not wrong. I am beautiful, after all."

Piper sighed at her mother's egotistic personality. "Mom, I'll be right back. I need to take this call."

Her mother nodded, before turning her attention back to the starstruck photographer. "Of course, honey. Take all the time you need."

Piper's phone buzzed twice.

 _5 missed calls from: Juni_

 _Juni: Piper!_

 _Juni: SOS_

 _Juni: Piperrrr_

 _Juni: meet me at my house plsss_

 _Juni: PIPER HELP ME PLEASE_

 _Juni: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO_

Piper's eyes lit up at the amount of notifications. She ran back to her posing mother.

"Mom! I need to leave early! I'm gonna take the car, so call Dad or the driver to pick you up!" she shouted.

Aphrodite turned and nodded at her daughter, before going back to her photo shoot.

Piper grabbed her belongings and the car keys, before jumping into a red Mercedes and driving off.

. X .

Thalia tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her blonde friend's verdict.

"So? Juniper texted us _half an hour_ ago! Are we going or not?" Thalia snapped.

Annabeth paced her room, considering.

"It was her fault she got herself into this situation. Why should I go comfort her, when I strictly advised against it?" the blonde muttered.

Thalia ran a hand through her short black hair. "To be fair Annabeth, you never really advised against it. When she told us, you stormed out of the cafeteria and didn't talk to us for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, but—"

"But what? She's just a _girl,_ Annabeth! We're teenagers! We make mistakes! She liked Percy, so what? She liked him and she took a risk! It's what we do as teens! We're young and dumb—we're living!" Thalia inhaled sharply. "Look, Juniper has been there for us every time we needed someone to talk to. Your family issues, my family issues, she's been there. Why aren't we gonna be there when she needs us? Because of some stupid guy you hate?"

Annabeth glared at Thalia and left the room, slamming the door. Thalia growled underneath her breath and threw herself onto her friend's bed, waiting for her to come back. She could vaguely hear a string of cuss words and the pop of a beer bottle cap.

Ten minutes later, Annabeth strolled back inside the room, her expression still angry. Her tousled blonde curls indicated frustrated hair brushing and her breath smelled like mint, although there was a faint scent of beer. Thalia could tell the blonde had tried to cover up her stress drinking with gum and peppermint Tic Tacs.

She watched as her friend snatched up her belongings and shoved them into her purse. Annabeth began to walk out the door, when she stopped, and turned her head towards Thalia. "I'm going. Are you coming, or not?"

. X .

Juniper fell into Piper McLean's arms, sobbing. Thalia brushed her hair and Annabeth set herself to pacing across the floors of her room.

"Juni, are you able to tell us what happened?" Piper asked gently.

"Isn't it—" Annabeth started, but Thalia threw a pillow at her, along with a dirty glare.

Juniper sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Thalia mutely passed her friend a tissue.

"It's…it's just…" the amber haired girl mumbled. "I liked him so much! And he went and fucked another girl like, right after our date!"

Piper rubbed her friend's back gently. "He wasn't worth it. I mean, everyone knows Percy's reputation around the school, but to fuck another girl right after he just had a first date with another girl? That's downright—"

"Fuck boy like? Douchey?" Thalia piped.

Piper glared, but nodded. "…yeah, basically."

Juniper burst into a fresh round of tears. "I don't know how to face him tomorrow! I've been such a fool for thinking he was a genuine person!"

"We'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere _near_ you Juniper," Thalia vowed. "Right Annabeth?"

The three girls turned to the pacing blonde, who had been strangely quiet for the long while they had been there.

"Annabeth?" Piper prompted.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking," Annabeth replied, rather distractedly.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Juniper asked timidly.

The blonde smiled earnestly at her friend. "I'm fine. I should be asking you that, but, well…"

she drifted off.

The amber haired girl shrugged. "Your attitude threw me off when I told you, but I get why."

The grey eyed girl grinned rather sheepishly. "I should've been more clear. Sorry Juni."

"It's alright."

Annabeth eyed her three friends. "Did you guys want ice cream? I can go get some and we can binge watch crappy movies or something. You know, therapy for our friend."

"Hell yeah! Always down for some bad movies!" Thalia cheered.

"Thals and I will go set up the TV!" Piper vouched, before dragging the black haired girl away.

"You and me for ice cream then?" Juniper asked.

The other girl nodded.

. X .

Juniper and Annabeth ended up at the nearest Starbucks, with a tray of coffees and macchiatos in hand.

"Huh, I thought we were getting ice cream," Juniper mused, as she gazed at her peppermint mocha.

"Starbucks is way better," Annabeth responded, sucking at her vanilla bean frappe.

"True."

The two girls climbed into Annabeth's car and set the trays down. As Annabeth gunned her engines, Juniper cleared her throat, almost shyly.

"Yes?" the blonde teen asked, knowing her friend wanted to say something.

"Do you mind if I ask for a big favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I want you to break Percy Jackson's heart."

. X .

"Do you think she'll actually go through with it? You know, if Juni asks?" Piper asked.

Thalia shrugged. "Hard to say. She was actually against coming here, you know. Though Juniper deserved it, for going out with Percy Jackson."

"Juniper had her reasons for wanting to date Jackson."

"Other than having a ginormous crush on him?" Thalia questioned.

Piper said nothing more.

. X .

"What?!" Annabeth all but shrieked. She glared at her friend. "Are you insane?!"

"Please Annabeth?" Juniper pleaded. "You're the only one who can."

"This argument sounds way too familiar…" the blonde muttered, as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Annabeth, he needs to be taught a lesson. He can't be fucking with girls anymore," Juniper pleaded.

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

They remained silent throughout the entire ride back to Juniper's house.

. X .

Upon their arrival, Juniper climbed out of the car and was just about to shut the door, when she heard Annabeth speak.

* * *

 _"I'll break his heart. And when I'm done, he'll be sorry and begging for mercy."_

* * *

 _Review Replies:_

Guest: This is disappointing again...how dare you make such an excellent chapter, and leave me hanging? I want mooore…

 _Soul: Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope you liked this chapter!_

WriterReader256: This is sooooo good! I love the plot line. It's super unique, and your writing is amazing. I LOVE this OOC version of Percy- don't ask me why, I just do. I can't wait for the next update!

 _Soul: Ahh thank you so much! Here's the update ;)_

carpe noctem amica mea: NO NO NO C'MON JUNIPER WHY YOU BE STUPID I DIDN'T WANT YOUR HEART TO GET BROKEN BUT YOU WENT AND GOT YOUR HOPES UP. COME HERE, DARLING. SOMEONE NEEDS TO COMFORT THIS TEDDY BEAR. and did i mention that i love this? the whole thing sounds really interesting. and i like ananbeth's reaction/attitude to percy's name. it makes me wonder if there's some mutual distaste between them for something that happened a long time ago and made them the way they are now.

 _Soul: Aha thanks for reading! And soon, soon, all things will be revealed. All in good time…:)_

GGuest: Ouch, I feel bad for Juniper. What is it with Annabeth hating Percy? I love this story, can't wait for PERCABETH!

 _Soul: Aha, don't we all? All will be revealed…at some point…Percabeth coming soon! Thx for reading!_

GirlishlyGreek: AHAHHHH! Percy, you motherfucker, stop making me feel like mush goddamit.

But seriously, I kinda feel bad for Juniper, but at the same time, I agree with Annabeth. She had it coming, and she knew it, no matter how much she says he's nice. Ha, sweetie, no.

Gods, I love Annabeth. But I'm excited to see if she takes up the job after all! I can see why you are enjoying this story so much- it seems fun to write! The plot is so great omfg. I love it. Stalking someone else on a date is something I would totally do, though, but I'd probably get caught the minute it started ;-; OH WELL

Ah, I see now ((; Soul, you gotta stop keeping me in the dark... this Annabeth stuff is killing me x3 But anyway, FANTASTIC JOB! This was awesome, and I cant wait for the next chapter! And thank you for reviewing on my fanfics! You're so sweet xxx

~Kat :D

 _Soul: Whoop whoop, she takes the job! actually me though, i'd love to stalk my friends on dates. no promises on keeping y'all in the dark ;) And np on reviews! You're my biggest fan ;)_

Benjabay: This story is... interesting to say the least. I like how Annabeth is displayed. Didn't expect that to happen lol. It's really good! Looking forward to the coming chapters!

 _Soul: Thx for reviewing and reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

Percabeth824: Hey good job with this.

 _Soul: Thanks!_

Guest: I want answers please

 _Soul: Don't we all XD_

* * *

 **Aha my review replies is way longer than my content and it makes me kinda sad :/ sorry i forgot an update last week...I was having some bad author's block and a bad week...**

 **Anyways! Ya don't wanna hear my excuses XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter I finally got around to reading! I hope you guys enjoyed :D**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Love, Soul**


	7. Games

**Finals week is a headache.**

* * *

 _"Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing. But lovely. Oh so lovely."_

* * *

A click of heels. The swish of red silk. The fluttering, blonde hair. The bat of long, dark eyelashes.

The little movements attracted each and every eye in the hallway as they watched the striking, blonde haired Annabeth Chase stroll down the aisle, like she owned the place.

Instead of opting for her normal short shorts, she had chosen a knee length, crimson red dress and a black leather jacket. Her startling gray eyes were lined with black eyeliner and red and gold eyeshadow. Her lips were a tantalizing scarlet. In short, she looked like every boy's sex fantasy…or nightmare.

The hallway silenced as the infamous match breaker strutted down the hallway...to Percy Jackson's locker.

.

"Love you bro! No homo!" Leo Valdez shouted from across the hallway to Percy, who was standing with Jason, Nico, and Frank at his locker.

Percy grinned at Leo and blew him a kiss.

"Love you too! Now hurry up and get that cute ass over here!" he hollered back.

The curly haired Latino strutted over and slapped Percy's butt, while laughing with the other three boys.

"Cute ass you, Jackson," Leo playfully flirted.

"You know it!" Percy replied jokingly, smacking Leo back.

"Oi, lovebirds, quit flirting," Nico butted in dryly. "We need to start working on our art project, or else we're gonna pull all-nighters again."

"Aw, is little Neeks just jealous he isn't getting any attention?" Leo teased, ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

Nico swatted him. "I'll have you know that I have way more game than you do."

Leo mock gasped, feigning hurt. "Are you saying that Perce and I have no game?"

Nico stared at him. "Yes. You have no game, whereas Percy just fucks girls left and right."

Jason Grace smirked. "You got that right, Nico. Look at Jackson's face; all fucked up from when that one chick punched him. He definitely had that coming."

The younger boy laughed loudly. "Ha! That's what I said!"

Percy scowled. "Shut up you two. Fucking dipshits." Recalling that Nico had said something about him having game, he raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "So, what did you mean by you having way more game than our poor Repair Boy?"

"Hey!"

Nico smirked and folded his arms. "Unlike Leo over there, I have a date tonight."

Jason gasped. "With who?!"

"Will Solace."

Frank Zhang, a muscular Asian third year who had been listening quietly, smiled from ear to ear. "Will? He's in my year and he's super cool and friendly to everyone. Good choice Nico."

"What time is your date?" Jason inquired curiously.

"He's picking me up at 6:30 tonight and we're going to go to dinner and a movie," the other replied.

As if on cue, Will Solace ambled by, a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. His blue eyes caught sight of Nico and they lit up, like fireworks on a Fourth of July evening.

"Hey Nico! Ready for tonight?"

The fifteen year old blushed and nodded. "Can't wait!"

Will winked. "See you then."

Nico's eyes followed the sunshiny boy, until he disappeared out a door, and sighed happily.

"Aww, look at my baby cousin in love," Percy teased, poking the smaller boy.

Nico straightened and glared at his older cousin. "Shut the fuck up Percy."

"Nah."

Unbeknownst to the laughing boys, a hush fell over the hallways. Whispers passed from student to student. A _click-clack_ of heels echoed amidst the nervous chatters of the student body. Frank was the first to notice and he fell silent immediately, stunned by the sight. Jason was next, then Leo, then Nico. Percy looked up from his friends and his eyes caught on the striking figure in front of him.

Annabeth Chase, the infamous match breaker.

.

"Percy. A word, please?" she asked coolly.

Her melodic voice echoed in the hallway. All eyes were on them.

"Sure," the handsome young man replied, unmoving.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "In private."

"Nope. Anything you have to say, you can say right here, right now. In front of everybody," Percy retorted.

Behind Percy, Nico di Angelo muttered something in Jason's ear, making him snicker. Both boys eyed Percy mischievously. Annabeth ignored them, her steel gaze intent on Percy.

"So? Go on Chase. What did you want to tell me?"

"I propose a bet."

Whatever whispers that had been going through the crowd silenced.

Percy pulled away from his friends and walked over to Annabeth. He towered over her, being at least 6 foot, while she was maybe around 5'6.

"What kind of bet are you proposing?"

Annabeth stared him down, steel gray eyes clashing with sea green.

"I've heard of your reputation, Jackson, and I know you've heard of mine. So, I propose we play a little game together. Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses."

The whispers rose around them again. Percy could tell their exchange was going to go viral on social media, but at this moment, he was focused solely on Annabeth Chase.

"What if you win?"

"If I win, I get to kill your reputation. I get to take you and your playboy ways back to hell," the blonde said firmly.

Percy sauntered closer, smirking. "And what do I get if _I_ win?"

"Well, what did you want from me, Jackson?" Annabeth replied. "If you wanted to fuck, then fine, whatever. I don't have anything that you want."

"On the contrary, Miss Chase, you do. And I intend to win this game."

Percy leaned down and whispered his demands in her ear. When he pulled away, he was pleased to see the blonde pale for a second, her expression horrified. She managed to school her features into a nonchalant expression and nodded her agreement.

"Deal."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going down Chase."

"Not on your life."

Annabeth held out her hand and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

 **hope everyone is doing well! finals are killing me -,-**

 **x Soul**


	8. devil

**apologies for an update overdue.**

* * *

 _"clever as the devil, and twice as pretty."_

* * *

Annabeth brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she opened her locker. A small envelope fell out, fluttering to the floor. She bent over, picked it up, and opened it.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _My name is Echo Oread and I am a sophomore. Please help me break up with my boyfriend, Narcissus Thespiae, who is a junior. Although I am still very much in love with him, he doesn't feel the same way and would rather enjoy his own reflection and have one-night stands with other girls. It's like I don't even exist! Included in this envelope is payment that—_

The letter was suddenly snatched out of her hands and she glanced upward, irritated. A raven haired teenage boy towered above her, his eyes quickly skimming the contents of the letter.

"I think it's rude to read someone else's mail," Annabeth snipped irritably.

Without looking down, Percy replied, "Well, you have a boyfriend now. I don't think he'll appreciate you having sex with other guys, especially for money."

Annabeth snatched the letter back, feeling a flush of red rise to her cheeks.

"So what? It's still my job and besides, why do you care, huh, _boyfriend?_ We're not even dating for real, so it doesn't matter what I do in my spare—"

She was silenced with a finger to her lips. Percy grinned devilishly at the blonde haired girl.

"I believe it was _you_ who said _''Let's talk 24/7. Let's go on dates. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love? Loses.'_ Didn't you say that, _Wise Girl?"_

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, impressed. "I'm impressed you memorized that, _Seaweed Brain."_

Percy Jackson smirked at her. "And now we have fulfilled one of your terms: let's give each other nicknames."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took his hand, much to his surprise.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. Time for lunch."

x

Annabeth slid onto a bench next to Piper.

"Say, where's your boyfriend, Chase?" Piper asked, slurping her 7/11 Slurpee.

"Right here, Piper." Percy smoothly sat down next to Annabeth and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the sudden increase in volume from the other tables. "Hey Annabeth, mind if I steal some fries?"

In return, the blonde made a sort of gesture as if to say 'be my guest.'

"Thanks." He plucked a few fries from Annabeth's tray and popped them into his mouth.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You guys are awfully buddy-buddy."

Percy shrugged. "We're dating now, in case you forgot."

Just then, Leo Valdez and Jason Grace sat down in front of the three, laughing and chatting.

"Yo Perce! You sitting with your girl today?" curly haired Leo Valdez asked cheerfully.

Percy flashed a smile at his friend. "Of course. Can't leave my Wise Girl alone. I think she'd miss me too much."

Annabeth, who had made conversation with Piper, whipped around to Percy with a glare. "You _wish,_ Jackson."

She turned back to her side to talk to Piper, even managing to whip Percy in the face with her loose blonde curls.

"Ouch. Burn," Leo joked. "She's not warming up to you at all, is she?"

"Of course she is."

Another hair flip smacked him in the face.

"…or not."

"Oh. Are we sitting here today?" Frank Zhang sat down next Jason, followed by a petite, golden eyed girl.

"Yeah. And hey, you brought a friend, Frank," Jason observed.

The muscular junior blinked a few times before realizing what his friend said.

"O-Oh yeah! This is Hazel; she just transferred into my French class," he introduced.

"Hi." The golden eyed girl waved shyly at the group and sat down next to Frank.

Piper took immediate interest in her and leaned across the table to converse with the new addition to their table. "Hi Hazel, I'm Piper, and this is Annabeth. Nice to meet you!"

Hazel smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too."

Annabeth returned her smile. "So, what grade are you in? Piper and I are seniors."

"I'm a sophomore. I'm 15 years old."

The two girls couldn't help but let their jaws hang open.

"But you're taking an advanced French 3 class, which is what Frank's in!" Piper exclaimed.

Annabeth cocked her head towards her friend. "How'd you know that?"

"We share homework."

"Oh."

Hazel waited for the two girls to finish before continuing, "My mom tutored me in French and I guess I'm really good at it. They put me in French 2, but the class was too easy, so they bumped me up to French 3."

"Wow." Piper was wide-eyed. "You gotta tutor me. I'm awful at French."

Annabeth grinned and nudged her best friend with her shoulder. "It's because you never _study,_ Piper."

"Study-schmudy. Why study when I can ditch class and go to like, art museums and check out all the cute new hippie clothes in store?" Piper joked.

Hazel giggled and Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So Piper gets that reaction out of you, and not me? I wouldn't call that fair."

Annabeth gritted her teeth. _Percy._

She turned to her side, ready to tell him off, when a hand outstretched in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Hazel. What's your name?" the new girl batted her eyelashes innocently, effectively diffusing the situation.

Percy smiled and shook her hand. "Percy. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Hazel flashed a charming smile at the raven haired teen, before she got to her feet.

"Annabeth, Piper, will you come to the bathroom with me?" she asked.

"Of course."

With a toss of her blonde curls, Annabeth strutted away with Piper and Hazel, knowing full well that Percy Jackson was watching her back.

x

"So, did you actually need company or did you want to talk?" Piper asked.

Hazel blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her white floral shirt.

"Both actually. Would you mind waiting here for a sec?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine."

The golden eyed girl darted into the stall and came back a few minutes later and washed her hands. She dried them using the dryer and turned to stare at the two girls.

"I don't mean to pry, but Annabeth, are you and Percy really dating?" Hazel queried.

The blonde girl tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not interested in him or anything, but I heard you guys were dating and that before, Percy was the biggest playboy and you were what the school called a 'match breaker.' And then suddenly boom, boom, you guys are dating. But you don't even act like it. I've seen untamed horses more civilized than you two."

Annabeth felt her cheeks burn scarlet. "We are dating, but it's complicated."

Hazel folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Explain."

And so, the two girls took turns spilling the entire story, up until their current situation. When they finished, Hazel frowned thoughtfully.

"So it's fake-dating for revenge or deal or whatever?"

"Yeah, more of less."

Hazel ran a hand through her loose cinnamon brown curls, thinking.

"If this is supposed to be a revenge plot, then you're not doing a very good job of it."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth felt rather affronted by the girl's blunt statement. "I'm a professional at this! I've been breaking up couples for cash since freshman year!"

" _Breaking up_ couples, Annabeth," Hazel inputted gently. "That's so much more different than dating."

Piper mused thoughtfully, "Hazel does have a point. By the way you've been pushing Percy away, this 'fake-dating' plot of yours isn't going very well."

The blonde scowled and folded her arms. "Okay, but the whole thing is supposed to end with someone falling in love, and it definitely won't be me. Juniper wants me to win this whole shit and that's what I intend to do."

Hazel placed her hands on her hips, staring down the gray eyed girl in front of her. "For the top student of the whole academy, you're not very smart."

"Excuse me?"

"If you keep pushing him away, no one will win and you won't get that revenge you're searching for. So you need to be a little bit more affectionate to Percy. You wanna play a player? You play him the exact way he plays other girls." A devilish gleam entered Hazel's eyes. "And I have the perfect plan, but only if you want my help."

Piper and Annabeth couldn't help but stare, completely and totally at a loss for words for this cinnamon haired girl. At first glance, she had been sweet, shy, and innocent. But the girl in front of them was mischievous, conniving, and unintimidated by anything.

She was going to be of great use to their plan.

"Help accepted. Now, tell us this plan of yours."

A smirk played on the other girl's lips.

"Well, I do have my connections, and I _do_ know that Dakota Merry from the football team is having the biggest blow out party this Friday…"

* * *

 **aha done. i think it's a little shorter than usual, but i hope this makes up for my extremely long absence ^^;;**

 **And here we have the introduction of Hazel's character! A little explanation on why I made her the way she is:**

 **I feel like that people don't give Hazel enough credit and she's just portrayed as this sweet cinnamon roll, but like. This girl. She's** ** _chosen_** **by Hecate, she learns to bend the fucking** ** _Mist._** **Like she's so hella badass and gosh, Hazel needs more credit guys. I mean,** ** _Hazel._**

 **As for her role in this story, I'm planning for her to have a major role in helping Annabeth's "play-the-player" plan succeed. She's smart, she's vindictive, she's cunning. Hazel has her own reasons for participating and I have huge plans for her (hopefully I remember them lmfao).**

 **Anyways, signing off for now!**

 **\- love, soul**


End file.
